User blog:Mectrixctic/Nightmare Epic- End
This is the last part of the Nightmare Epic. I put my character in it and rushed on it because of time and writing problems, so I’m sorry if you feel that way. Please read the first part and second part before reading this. End Zone stops telling the story. We keep seeing the armies fight each other. The Good Guys have contacted othera across the continent, and are recieving reinforcements, Corai shows up with an army of Chi Con soldiers, Trislelle comes with Freezeland ones. However, the nombers of X-creatures are not shrinking, and the Good Guys are being badly beat since they are up against zombies. Meanwhile, Nightmare Lizlord, and IcE are in a secret lab. Nightmare tells the two that he has been working on an invention that would allow him to harness the power of the King of Sorrow. It is a giant iron suit, with guns and stuff, and a button that would open up a vortex that would allow him to become Super Nightmare, take the King of Sorrow from Zone, and put it in the suit, allowing him to be Super Nightmare all the time, as well as giving him deletion powers. Lizlord and IcE help him complete it and give him the destruction gems, turning him into Super Nightmare. He goes to the vortex where "New Antarctica" is in. He decides to release it. Reinforcements for the Good Guys show up, with many other weapons. This was the time Zone was waiting for. One of the X-creatures got a headshot from a snowbullet and dies. Other X-creatures notice and one by one break out of their trance. Eventually all of them do, and they surrender or retreat. Zone then sends Kill to attack the good guys. She does, but is immediately captured. This triggers the King of Sorrow and Zone transforms into the blue guy. He goes on a murder spree using his tentacles to squeeze the life out of people, and starts de-aging many so that they are too young and weak to fight (before killing them). Just then, Super Nightmare comes and does more damage while trying to approach the King of Sorrow. Kill is horrified at the atrocities Zone was committing and decided to join the Good Guys. She tells them that she'll take on King of Sorrow while the others should help defeat Super Nightmare. Kwiksilver believes that KoS is a greater threat and joins Kill in trying to defeat him. Kill takes out a sword and starts to attack Zone, doing no damage. He gets sent into a warped in twisted state since the person he's trying to protect is trying to destroy him. Super Nightmare is very hard to stop, and many retreat because he is too powerful, and Zone is still sending deletion blasts everywhere. Super Nightmare goes to Zone and starts attacking him. Zone forgets about Kill and focuses energy on Super Nightmare. Nightmare hopes that he'll get Zone angry enough to trigger his deletion apocalypse, but nothing is working. Tails shows up and starts to attack Nightmare, which gives Zone the advantage, and he temporarily defeats Nightmare. The King of Sorrow goes up to Nightmare and is about to destroy him, but Super Nightmare lunges towards Kill and starts to torture and maim her in extreme ways, such as crushing her bones and peeling off her skin and flesh. Zone quickly rushes while Nightmare cleans himself up. He sees Kill bleeding, screaming, coughing up her blood, and having muscle spasms. He can't stand that the person he loves the most is in this condition, but can't heal her, as every hospital in Antarctica is now evacuated. He finds a snowgun on the ground and shoots her with it, ending her life. Zone is in an even more twisted and warped state knowing that he killed Kill. He tries to reason with himself, and then starts to blame other fanon characters for this, like Nightmare, Darktan, the Good Guys, etc, and then decides to do his deletion apocalypse to destroy all of Antarctica. He starts to build up more and more energy until he has enough to destroy the south. However, Nightmare uses his machine to absorb the King of Sorrow's power, making Zone normal (and exhausted). Tails knows that he is no match for Super Nightmare with the King of Sorrow's power and leaves, along with Kwiksilver, Speeddasher, and anyone else who isn't dead. Nightmare starts to taunt Zone for "falling for it" and lets him lives because he thinks Zone is suffering a fate much worse than death. Zone is confused on what he should think, but then decides not to think and just make a funeral for Kill. He picks up her bloody corpse and carries her to a place with more dirt walking, rather than flying, slowly in a trance. Super Nightmare then proceeds to call himself "Epic Nightmare" goes through Antarctica looking for people to be his slaves. Many have gone to UnitedTerra to take refugee. Ninjinian is very scared but doesn't know what to do. Mectrixctic shows up and tells everyone that she'll let them hide in a place where Nightmare wouldn't suspect- underground, or more specifically, the Underworld. Many people object, but fear Nightmare more than the Demon Penguins. They agree to go, and Mectrixctic teleports them to the 5th level. There is one big good guy-bad guy team up to figure out how to defeat the bigger bad A.K.A. Epic Nightmare. Nightmare is looking for the people who are hiding. In the Underworld, Penguins and Demon Penguins are working together to create wacky weapons to destroy Epic Nightmare. It is a very odd occurrence, with everyone helping each other for a single cause. X-creatures, Darktan Army members, and Good Guys side by side making machines. They eventually send some out to defeat Nightmare, but they fail. However, one manages to injure IcE and capture Lizlord. After many destroyed weapons, Nightmare has an idea where everyone could be and starts advancing to UTR. Spoilers Reveal the ending. I really rushed on this part, so if you're a good writer, you can help me with this part. Epic Nightmare goes to the entrance to the Underworld and deletes it allowing him to walk inside. He captures everyone there and forces them to march to Antarctica. The time he’s been waiting for has come, and a vortex opens. Nightmare tells everyone that they need to go into the vortex which will teleport them to New Antarctica. He tells them that once they are on New Antarctica, they will have to serve him for the rest of their lives or get deleted. He also says if they stay on Antarctica, they will be crushed by New Antarctica. Kwiksilver says that he would rather die with his dignity, and stay on Antarctica then get deleted in another land or serve Nightmare. Millions of others do the same. Nightmare tries to convince them out of this, but everyone tells him that he lost, and they would rather die than be his slaves. Nightmare realizes that he’ll just be alone if this continues, and just before New Antarctica crushes the normal one, he uses all of his deletion powers to stop it from destroying them, making Epic Nightmare into Super Nightmare. However, he is still very angry that he lost and wants revenge. He tilts the vortex to the major combantants (Speed, Kwik, Tails, Explorer, Willy, Darktan, etc), who get sucked in into the giant deletion mass of what was New Antarctica. Everyone in the vortex is slowly being pushed to (now deleting) New Antarctica. Speedasher and Tails manage to rescue people, but the vortex is too powerful. They realize that Nightmare must be controling it from his suit. Tails becomes Dark Tails, and with Speed, they start to fight Super Nightmare. They manages to close up the vortex, freeing everyone, including Kwiksilver. At the last moment, Nightmare recognizes Kwiksilver as the warrior who defeated him in his war against the High Penguins and it distracts him. This initiates an automatic Paradox procedure in Kwiksilver's Vortex Manipulator, sending him back to the HP War against Nightmare. Kwiksilver has just appeared in the middle of a duel between Marcus Kwiksilver, Kwiksilver's ancestor and war commander of the High Penguins and a much younger Nightmare with his own body. Kwiksilver takes over from Marcus, who has been poisoned, and defeats Nightmare. They return to present day, and we see that Nightmare’s suit has been destroyed, the Destruction Gems are on the ground, and he is Super Nightmare no more. Nightmare realizes that his army doesn’t follow him anymore and is greatly outnumbered. Before anyone can catch him, he flees the scene, accepting defeat. Darktan’s Army and the evil X-creatures, on DTA or not, tell the Good Guys that the next day thay’ll be enemies again, with them commiting crimes, creating destruction, and trying to take over the continent. However, both sides are exhausted and agree to take the rest of the day off and chillax, have a cup of tea, and get to know each other better. This should be the comic relief after the epic battles and casualties, with X-creatures chatting their counterparts, and otherwise serious characters acting a bit silly (ex. Darktan II calling Theangol and Darktan X “Mommy and Daddy” and them argueing which one is which). The story ends with Zone finishing Kill's grave and mourning. After a few days, he gets up and starts to walk away slowly. FAQs ---- Some things that need to be worked on is the explination of Project X/New Antarctica, Nightmare’s abilities as Super Nightmare, and Normal Nightmare, and what parts of Antarctica he invades. Antarcica will also need MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION after this incident. Category:Blog posts